wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiri Whisperleaf
"Time does not heal all wounds, but it starts with forgiveness." = Appearance Weight: Light, doesn't look like she eats well. Body: Well traveled, least it seems she can run long distances. Complexion: Pale blue-ish purple skin almost white in color. Face: Never wears makeup but does favor in keeping the leaf markings over her eyes. She normally appears to have an amused expression on her face. Her eyes are a soft yellow that glows faintly. Hair: White, matching her skin and almost always pulled back into a tail. Almost child-like in how she keeps it. Generally it is rushed in how she takes care of her hair, only fussing with it is she bathes or there are strands that have come astray. Clothing & Apparel: Generally she is wearing light and easy to move in cloth mixed with leather. Never one for armor or anything too bulky. Her taste in clothes can be questioned as it changes depending on her mood. Though generally it is brightly colored and hardly suited for a mere traveler. Scars and Markings: * The marks or tattoos on her face in the shape of two leaves. * Ears are pierced, lobes as well as the tips with a few smaller piercings down from the tips. * Bite mark on her neck down to her right shoulder. * Various small gashes on her arms. * Large burn mark trailing from the middle of her back along the lower. Personality Relaxed and easy going. She can be a hard worker if she puts her mind to it but that is rare. She easily talks to anyone she crosses paths with and seems to disregard faction and race boundaries, believing that everyone has a purpose in life and death, even undeath. She has a major soft spot for nature and creatures of all walks of life. Generally she is bubbly and a bit outspoken despite what her name suggests. Tendencies Likes: * Dislikes: * Motivations: * Strengths: * Weaknesses: * Quick to act. * Fears: * Being alone. * Failure. * Losing herself. Quirks: * Fiddles a lot regardless if she is nervous or not. * Standing still seems to be a challenge. Rumors Common Rumors: Rare Rumors: * I hear she was raised some savages of the Horde, surely a spy brainwashed for the enemy. ~ A foot solider from the (name here) outpost. * Player Rumors: players can add their own rumors about the character here. History Early Life: Kiri hasn't had a easy life, she remembers little of her mother and father. Least her biological ones. They were killed in a raid on the caravan they small family was traveling with. All that was left of the company was a skiddish ol' horse still attached to the wreckage and a small infant that's muffled cried came form under the wagon and the cloth covering it. The blood and ripped apart corpses was a sight that the traveling Druid and Shaman would never forget. Adolescence: Adulthood: Training Druidism: Though Kiri has years of training in the Druid ways and nature... she is not the most skilled. Most of her training came from the old troll that aided in raising her. In her later years she learned other Druidism ways. Finding out that Night Elves has different methods of calling to nature and learning from it. Though she still holds dear her training from her foster father, even if she has to hide it when in certain company. Alchemy: Herbalist: Relationships Friends & Allies: Enemies: Companions: Screechguard - Tenderhoof - Family: Mother - Father - Foster Mother - Foster Father - Recent Happenings Coming soon~ Artwork N/A for now Images Category:Druid Category:Female Category:Night Elf Category:Wyrmrest Accord (US) Category:True Neutral